dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Weaknesses
=Strenght and Weakness by Element= There are 5 Elements in the game. They are: , , , , and . * beats * beats * beats * beats * beats The superior element deals boosted damage against the inferior element, and takes less damage from it (Light and Dark only do boosted damage versus each other). The inferior element cannot land a critical hit (CRIT) against the superior element. So Fire can't CRIT Water, Water can't CRIT Nature and so on. But Light and Dark can CRIT each other. You should try and have element advantage as well as class advantage in your Dungeon Raid (PvP), The Tower of Pwnage, and Campaign. Read more about Elements by following the link to the main article. =Attack= ((stub: Intro text)) Attack Speed In Dungeon Boss all Heroes and Enemies are in one of the three attack speed categories: * Fast: These Heroes have the Fast trait. They attack first. *Normal speed: These Heroes have neither the Fast nor the Slow trait and attack after the Fast opponents but before the Slow opponents. * Slow: These Heroes have the Slow trait. They attack last but get a special slow boost Hunters Several Heroes deal boosted damage against a specific Class. They all own a trait called "... Hunter", like , or have the trait . These Heroes are listed in the Hunter category. The boosted damage against a class stacks with the boosted damage against an Element. As a result of this some Heroes deal a huge amount of damage vs specific Enemies and other Heroes. For example gets a Element bonus of +30% (=multiplier of x1.3), and double damage (x2) against the Tank because of her trait . So her damage vs the Nature Hero is multiplied by 1.3 x 2 = x2.6. Fire Beasts like , , and will be in trouble when attacks them because he is a and a , and as a Water Hero he dominates Fire. His damage is multiplied by x1.5, x2 and x1.3 to a total multiplier of x3.9 for damage. Hunters - Boosted damage vs Class |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Increased damage |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Other Attack Abilities and Traits |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Disabling Attacks Energy Drain In Dungeon Boss some Heroes have the ability to drain energy. This energy is needed to use the Hero's special attack. 's protect Heroes from energy drain, and , , and (on CRITs only) can restore energy. |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Silence, Disease, Freeze Purging Attacks Purging Attacks remove one or more buffs from the enemy and weakens its defense. |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} =Defense= While there are several Heroes who have a trait that boosts damage vs a specific class there are also traits that protect them from a specific class, like 's , or ' which reduce the damage dealt against them. Example: If a fully ascended gets shot by he suffers -50% damage due Rogue Defense and another -25% element damage reduction, because he is a Water Hero attacked by , a Fire Hero. But there are even more sophisticated defenses like 's , 's , and ' . There are also Hero traits like 's or 's that protect the whole team passively from a debuff. See the section Synergies below for a complete list of passive buffs. One Hero's strength is the other Hero's weakness. Many Rogues and Beasts can dodge deadly blows in combat thanks to the ability. While this can ensure their survival the ability nullifies the dodge effect. Dwarfs and Samurais have this trait and it makes them immune to Shifty and Dazed debuff. There are also known Enemies who have a similar ability for range attacks: . The lovely Lady Valentine is a perfect archer and her arrow never misses its target. Don't bother to daze such enemies with 's . It won't help. Immunities |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Resistance / Dodge |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Regeneration |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Special Defense Traits |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} Taunt - Protect the Weak Most Tanks have a ability to protect their allies. Taunt is a special attack, that does not inflict any damage but forces the enemies to attack the Tank. Because Taunt is a buff it can be removed by counter special atttacks like 's . See Attack/Purging Attacks above for more. Also attacks that hit multiple targets (AoE attacks) like 's will bypass Taunt and hurt the Taunter's allies. The trait deals boosted damage vs Taunters, while ignores enemy taunt. |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} =On Hit / On Critical Hit effects= ((stub: on CRIT effects freeze, ATK buff, ...vs ... disease, crit immunity, element penality)) |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }} =Synergies= A Hero can get passive buffs when teamed up with other Heroes. These buffs are given through the Element ( ) and Class ( ) of the hero. / |/}} }} | |/}} ; |all|All Heroes|@cat Heroes}} get the following passive buffs: | |-|0}}|| |/}} : ( ) - }}}} :: }}}} |}} }} =Read more= *Elements *Gameplay *User blog:ClashofClanster/What hero should you use? Category:Gameplay Category:Stubs Category:Game Mechanics